A Drean Come True?
by gomababe
Summary: An old fic involving myself and a bunch of friends in the digital world
1. Default Chapter

Digimon {Digital Monsters}  
A Dream Come True?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, they belong to Toei Animation, so please don't sue me! This is a story involving some friends and me; it's an early fic so I'll just ignore the flames ok? Please R&R if you can possibly do that I will welcome constructive criticism  
  
A lazy, hot summer's day with a slight breeze: the perfect conditions for a BBQ, the 6th year leaving BBQ to be precise. I'm Alana Currie one of a group of eight young men and women who are trying to save two worlds that are interconnected with each other. The digital and the 'real' world. The story will explain most queries about the situation, as I have no time to explain it right now. Anyway I was at the 6th year BBQ; enjoying the warm weather and trying to stay upright long enough to actually bounce around on the bouncy castle. Allan Davidson, one of my bitter enemies so to speak, was trying to knock Lyndsey Thompson Emma Farrel Jonothan Birch Stuart Ogston and myself off the bouncy castle again. I took the hint and managed to scramble off before Allan knocked Stuart into my leg,  
  
"Allan, you really should quit it. You've been on it for ages knocking people off all afternoon. If Mr Provan or Mrs Fox catches you doing that you are going to be in so much trouble, that no one's going to bother their backsides about you." Robyn Kemp, the former school Vice Captain said coolly, a hint of a danger note in her voice. She turned to me,  
  
"Are you all right Alana?" she asked, looking mildly concerned,  
  
"No Robyn, I'm just fine," I answered, "It's him that's going to end up in casualty anyway, once Cindy, Emma, Lyndsey and I are through with him." I smirked, glaring at Allan, who gave me an 'oh I'm so scared I'll wet my pants.not' look back. I shook my head and headed off to the refreshment table, where I found none other than Lyle Sibbald, our male Vice Captain and Robyn's partner in running the school smoothly during the past year. He and another 'fine' young man, Greg Taylor, pretended to have major crushes on me during the time we spent together in Business management. Both boys often took the mick out of our teacher, but it was all in good fun and no one took them seriously. He smiled at me,  
  
"Hey Alana. How's the BBQ for you then. Great isn't it?" he asked casually as he handed me the bottle of Irn Bru that I had been eyeing.  
  
"Yeah, it's great." I exclaimed, "How'd you get permission to have a bouncy castle in the gym hall anyway?" I asked. The rest of the afternoon was spent quite pleasantly having various competitions between pupils and teachers, including a karaoke competition. I tied with Mr Watson, who turned out to be a really good singer. As my hand-made trophy was handed to me, I noticed a strange glow on the table next to the drinks. When I looked again, there was nothing there. I just dismissed it as a trick of the lighting in the main assembly/lunch hall and thought nothing more of it.  
  
When the party finished, I grabbed my bag and coat and proceeded to walk out of the school building to go home. However, another glow of light caught my attention as I walked out of the door. My curiosity got the better of me and I strolled over to the table to take a closer look. I looked down and, to my complete astonishment, found myself looking at a strange device I knew at once to be a digivice. I frowned and looked around the hall and discovered Lyle, Stuart Ogsten, Craig Davidson, Lyndsey and Kim Butterwick were looking at similar devices, which all five were holding in the palms of their hands. Suddenly Sarah Learmonth came rushing through the fire exit at the front of the gym hall holding a digivice in hand, a puzzled expression on her normally calm face. Sarah was one of my oldest friends, who had left the school after her 4th year at the Academy. She was currently living with her dad, younger brother and my auntie Aileen. I knew why she had come looking for me at once,  
  
"Hey, Alana!" Sarah greeted, panting, "I came to ask you if you knew what this. thing is?" I sighed, and called the others over to talk to them as a group.  
  
"Alright everyone," I greeted, "The devices that you hold in your hands are called digivices. They are digital devices given to a select group of young people by beings in another world. I only know this because I watch Digimon constantly, the rest of you, however, don't. If you have any questions now is probably the best time to ask them." I explained, readying myself for the barrage of questions that followed.  
  
"I thought that was just a stupid cartoon you happened to like because you're kind of. immature outside classes." Stuart exclaimed, I calmly responded,  
  
"I thought so too, though I always liked to believe that it was real, it was something to pass the time while I was stuck indoors." I said in a thoughtful tone, "Now it seems that the Digital World is very real, considering that we are holding digivices and, if you ask me, the danger from evil Digimon is also very real. We can expect, however, that our friendship and bond between ourselves as a group and our Digimon partners individually is also going to be very real. So please let's just try to get along as best we can alright?" I stopped to take breath. I was surprised considering no one usually listened to me or took my interest in certain T.V programmes seriously. I was about to explain a little more about the evil Digimon and the Digital world in general when a bright light engulfed us and we were sent spinning through time and space.  
I slowly came around to a squeaky voice calling my name,  
  
"Alana. hey Alana!" It screeched, I jumped up  
  
"What?" I exclaimed, before looking down at a small bird-like creature with big, blue eyes and a tuft of red hair growing out of its head. I recognised it as a Bikhumon, which, I supposed, was my Digimon partner. I grinned, picked Bukamon up and placed her on my shoulder,  
  
"Bikhumon I'm very pleased to meet you, but did you have to be so. loud?" I asked cheekily, grinning up at her. Bukamon grinned back,  
  
"Well you were still out of it when I found you and I tried everything else except icy water." She explained, I laughed at her enthusiasm. I knew we were perfect for each other, after all if she wasn't Bikhumon wouldn't be my partner. I looked around the forest in which I was situated, wondering where the rest of the group was. A rustle in the bushes caught my attention, I tensed ready to run, until Craig, Lyndsey and Sarah appeared with their Digimon partners. Craig had Motimon; a small, pink creature that looked like a Ditto from Pokemon, Lyndsey had ended up with Tanemon; another small creature, but this one was green and had a leaf growing out of its head. Finally I noted that Sarah had Yokomon as a partner. Yokomon was like a small pink radish with a huge flower on its head, it purred as it looked at me with some trepidation. I smiled; relieved that they weren't an evil Digimon that was going to attack me.  
  
"Hi guys!" I said cheerfully, "I see you've already met your partners. I'm sure you'll all get on brilliantly." I grinned. Sarah was the first to smile back,  
  
"Yeah I'm sure I'll get on very well with Yokomon. Who's your partner, I already know who Craig's and Lyndsey's are." I cut her off,  
  
"My partner is Bikhumon, she's an adventure seeking, fun-loving little Digimon who should bring me good luck. or was that Veemon? Oh well it doesn't matter I'm sure Bukamon will bring me plenty of good luck, at escaping evil Digimon who might want to kill me." I joked, the others, however, were clearly not amused at my little attempt at a joke. I had no time to apologise for my bad joke as a buzzing sound filled the air. I looked up, unsure of what was causing the strange sound. Lyndsey suddenly grabbed my arm,  
  
"Alana. what's that?" she shrieked, terrified of the huge bug-like creature headed towards us.  
  
"Oh boy." I sighed, "It's Kuwagamon, an insectoid Digimon, who happens to dislike humans and most other Digimon." I explained, beginning to run away from Kuwagamon's assault on us all.  
  
"Erm. now is probably a good time to begin running you guys." I shouted to the others, who took my advice and began running behind me. I suddenly ran into the rest of the group, plus an extra person. The extra person was called David Shepherd, another old friend of mine. David, Sarah and I were always in the same classes throughout our school careers so I knew David very well. His partner was Tokomon; a small pig-like Digimon with a cute little overbite. He dragged our group inside a nearby 'hiding' tree, where the others were hiding from Kuwagamon.  
  
"OK everyone, stay quiet, Kuwagamon will go away when he can't find us." I whispered to everyone assembled. They all stayed quiet until I was certain Kuwagamon was gone. I stepped outside and beckoned everyone outside. I noticed Lyle had Koromon, Stuart had Tsunomon and Kim had Nyeramon. I noticed that there were four girls and four boys, an even number.  
  
"At least there's not a minority of either gender like there was in the T.V series." I joked, "It should make things more interesting at any rate." I turned to Bukamon, looking at her quizzically,  
  
"Bikhumon, why did Kuwagamon attack us? His type usually ignores small Digimon like yourselves." I asked. Bikhumon just shrugged,  
  
"I don't know Alana. Unless he knows we're your partners and he's working for some evil Digimon who doesn't want you to interfere in his plans." She suggested. A few of the other Digimon nodded, obviously they knew about something we didn't. I didn't question Bikhumon any further but turned my attention to the other humans.  
  
"Well it looks as though we're stuck here. We'll have to nominate a group leader in case of any emergencies. Any suggestions?"  
  
"How about you Alana?" Lyndsey said quickly, "You're the only one here that knows anything about this world and the Digimon who live in it." She explained. I shook my head,  
  
"But I'm not very good at being in charge, you of all people should know that Lyndsey. I mean, I never really stood up to Johnathon Cameron or Allan so I can't be." I said, sighing,  
  
"How about Lyle?" there was a murmur of consent amongst the group,  
  
"I second that suggestion." Kim said. Lyle looked positively stunned,  
  
"But. Why me?" he asked, voice shaking, "I don't know anything about this place." I cut him off,  
  
"Look Lyle, you are, or were, the school Vice captain. You're more experienced in the role of leadership than I am. Don't worry, I'll be able to advise you on the best course of action to take, but the decisions are to be made by you." I added hastily when I seen the disbelieving look he gave me.  
  
"Alright then I'll take that responsibility." He said confidently, Koromon bounced around his feet, clearly pleased about Lyle's decision.  
  
"Now that's settled, how about we explore this place? You know to figure out why we're all here?" Craig suggested.  
  
"That's a really good idea Craig. We might even be able to find a way to get you guys home, or to meet up with some other Digidestined kids like yourselves." Motimon said in his funny little voice. I smiled and looked in Lyle's direction,  
  
"It couldn't hurt to have a look around I suppose. What do you think Alana?" he asked,  
  
"What? You're the one who's supposed to be making the decisions not me!" I exclaimed in a sarcastic tone. I knew fine well that he was only looking for some advice about the situation.  
  
"Oh all right then," he sighed, "Let's take a look around and find someplace to camp out at the same time." He said after some thought.  
  
"What if there are other creepy Digimon like Kuwagamon around?" Lyndsey asked tentatively. I turned to look at her and Tanemon,  
  
"You're way more like Mimi than I originally thought." I joked, making reference to the moany character out of the T.V show,  
  
"That's where our Digimon partners come in. They are here to protect us from any evil Digimon who might threaten our ability to save the Digital World. They do this by digivolving." I explained,  
  
"Digivolving involves becoming stronger, and mostly bigger as well, though this isn't always the case." I added when I noticed the confused look the others were giving me.  
  
"Do we know what our Digimon will digivolve into?" Craig asked. I shook my head,  
  
"No and the Digimon don't either so it's pointless asking them, though there are certain Digimon I might be able to predict." I was cut off by a distant humming sound. Kuwagamon had figured out where we were and had obviously brought reinforcements. Lyle and the others made to run in the opposite direction, away from the gradually growing humming sound. The Digimon and myself however, stood our grounds, ready to fight Kuwagamon and these other Digimon if necessary.  
  
As the insectoid army came closer I noticed it was made up mostly of Flymon with Kuwagamon acting as the leader. Koromon and the other Digimon, bar Bikhumon, leapt straight into battle,  
  
"BUBBLE BLOW!" A chorus of different voices yelled. I looked over towards my friends, who were rushing to their partners' aids,  
  
"Koromon!"  
  
"Tsunomon!"  
  
"Motimon!"  
  
"Yokomon!"  
  
"Tanemon!"  
  
"Tokomon!"  
  
"Nyeramon!" I looked down at Bikhumon, who nodded and glided up to the nearest Flymon. Suddenly she began glowing,  
  
"BIKHUMON DIGIVOLVE TO. AQUAMON!" As the light faded I saw that Bikhumon had turned into a seal-like Digimon, who had royal blue markings around her eyes and on her back. Her flippers ended with sharp claws and her back flippers were made in the same fashion as a sea lion's. Once Bukamon had digivolved the other in-training Digimon followed suit.  
  
"KOROMON DIGIVOLVE TO. AGUMON!"  
  
"TSUNOMON DIGIVOLVE TO. GABUMON!"  
  
"MOTIMON DIGIVOLVE TO. TENTOMON!"  
  
"YOKOMON DIGIVOLVE TO. BIYOMON!"  
  
"TANEMON DIGIVOLVE TO. PALMON!"  
  
"TOKOMON DIGIVOLVE TO. PATAMON!"  
  
"NYERAMON DIGIVOLVE TO. SALAMON!" My friends looked on in amazement as their partners changed from small in- training creatures to much stronger and bigger rookies. All the Digimon launched their attacks at Kuwagamon so they could stop the entire army of insectoid Digimon without fighting each Flymon individually,  
  
"PEPPER BREATH. POI!"  
  
"BLUE BLASTER!"  
  
"SUPER SHOCKER!"  
  
"SPIRAL TWISTER!"  
  
"POISON IVY!"  
  
"BEAMING BUBBLES!"  
  
"BOOM BUBBLE. PAH!"  
  
"PUPPY STRIKE!" The plan worked, and when Kuwagamon flew off, the Flymon army followed him, clearly afraid they would meet the same fate.  
  
"Bon Voyage and good riddance!" I yelled after them. I turned and seen my friends admiring their partners' new looks and abilities. I smiled, grabbed Aquamon and hugged her hard,  
  
"Thank you so much for understanding my determination to fight Kuwagamon off. If you hadn't understood that you would never have digivolved and helped the others to do the same." I said, beginning to choke. Just then another glow to my left caught my attention. I walked up to the source and found, to my amazement, a tag and crest. I picked it up and looked at it. The crest was a paw print with three claws and two upside down triangles between each claw etched into an aquamarine coloured background. I looked up at my friends, all seven of whom were just as surprised as I was. I gave Aquamon a puzzled look,  
  
"It's the Crest of Determination, Alana. You must have been given it for your determination to fight earlier, despite the huge risk you were placing yourself under." Aquamon explained,  
  
"I know Aquamon. but why now and not later? There has to be a reason for that." I asked quietly,  
  
"Not unless the evil Digimon we are going to face is already fully digivolved." I suggested. I walked purposely over to Lyle, who was still conversing with Agumon. He looked up,  
  
"What's wrong Alana? Is something bothering you?" he asked, concerned. I nodded slowly,  
  
"Yeah Lyle, there is. We need to find everyone's Crests, things similar to these with different symbols and colours on them, before we can even consider going anywhere near the evil Digimon who is responsible for bringing us here." I said in a serious tone, showing him my crest. Lyle looked at it closely before agreeing with my advice,  
  
"Alright peeps, listen up. We can't fight the evil dude who brought us here right now. We need to find Crest things similar to Alana's. Only when we find the other seven can we kick this guy's butt." He explained, making sure everyone was in total agreement with what he had just said. He turned back to me,  
  
"You know Alana, you really are something. And you're kinda cute too. for a girl who takes a serious interest in little kids' programmes I mean." I blushed. This was the biggest serious compliment any guy had ever given me. I turned away,  
  
"Thanks," I murmured, trying not to show my already beetroot face to any of the others. Aquamon gave me a sneaky wink and Stuart began wolf whistling, obviously my attempt at hiding my face wasn't good enough. Most of the other girls started giggling namely Lyndsey and Sarah. Kim wasn't laughing though,  
  
"Come on guys, cut it out. You're embarrassing her." She said in a serious tone,  
  
"I know, that's the whole point Kimbi." Lyndsey laughed back using Kim's informal nickname. I tried to laugh my embarrassment off with the rest of the group,  
  
"Awww come on Kim, I've had worse. You've got to admit it is kind of funny that Lyle fancies me and all." I said, smirking.  
  
"Especially since he tried so hard in Business Management to catch my attention in other. less subtle ways. And he had competition in the form of Greg Taylor." I giggled at Lyle's deep red face and his failed attempts to hide it from view.  
  
"Alright guys. quit it. How about we find someplace to camp out for the night. It's getting dark." Lyle said in an embarrassed voice. The other kids stopped laughing,  
  
"But where are we going to sleep, 'cause I ain't sleeping on the ground!" Lyndsey said sullenly.  
  
"Like we have a choice Lyndsey. So stop whining and make the best out of the situation." I said sternly, "Besides it could be worse, we could've been bug food back there." I joked. The others agreed with me and we set off to find somewhere to spend the night. But we not aware of the creature who was watching our every move.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


	2. Friends or Enemies pt 1

Digimon {Digital monsters}  
Friends and Enemies  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, just Aquamon and her digivolved states. So don't go stealing her ok? On with the second chapter!  
  
With the sun setting behind a bunch of fluffy white clouds, the eight young men and women from Bo'ness Academy, Scotland, began to set up camp for the night. Lyndsey, Stuart, Palmon, Gabumon, Aquamon and I went off in search of firewood. Lyle and the rest of the group stayed behind to collect dinner and create sleeping places for us all, Digimon included. When my group returned with large armfuls of firewood Agumon lit them into a blazing fire to keep us warm and to cook the fish Craig and Kim had caught. Aquamon would have better of course, but she needed to protect me in case any evil Digimon were about. The group sat down and ate dinner in silence, obviously the encounter with the Flymon army and Kuwagamon had scared the rest of the group and they certainly didn't seem keen to fight anything of that magnitude again.  
  
"Alana, why's everyone being so quiet?" Aquamon asked me when we had finished our dinner.  
  
"I think it's because they're a little freaked out, Aquamon." I replied flatly, "This is the rest of the groups first encounter with anything like this. Bo'ness is a relatively quiet town you must remember that." I explained  
  
"Yeah it's not like it's got a lot of violence or crime in it, so we don't actually have to fight for our lives or anything like that." Sarah supplemented. I nodded, after all Bo'ness was never usually on the Scottish news and the only time it was mentioned outside of Central Scottish newspapers was when we held the annual Children's Fair Festival on the last Friday of every June. It's the biggest event of it's kind in Britain and people come from all over the world to see the Coronation of the Fair Queen, the procession and the Royal Revels in the Douglas park, about 15 minutes away from the place of coronation. When Sarah mentioned the Fair Day I automatically began singing 'Our Festal Day' to cheer everyone up,  
  
"See the summer sun is gleaming, shining bright o'er land and sea. Nature's face with smiles is beaming, symbol of festivity." at this point the others joined in and pretty soon we'd moved on to 'Hail to Our Queen'. As we sang the last few notes the Digimon began humming the tune along with us. When we had finished we held a bit of a 'debate' over who should be on watch and for how long each night,  
  
"I say that we should take turns keeping watch for about two hours and rotate it every night so everyone has the same responsibility." I finally suggested after we has all spent an hour arguing over the issue, "I'll go first just to make it fair. Lyle can take over after me, then Lyndsey and Craig can finish the whole scenario off. Tomorrow night the rest of the group can take turns keeping watch." I said impatiently. The others sullenly agreed on this arrangement and retired for a good night's rest.  
  
The next morning dawned clear and bright, perfect conditions for sunbathing if and when it got warmer. I knew, however, that we couldn't waste any time relaxing as we still had to figure out why we were in the Digital world and where the seven other tags and Crests were.  
  
"Come on guys. I know it's an absolutely gorgeous day but we need to keep moving. We don't want to risk another assault by an evil Digimon by sitting around doing nothing." Lyle said sternly while Lyndsey and some of the others in the group began moaning about having to get a move on. I backed Lyle's statement up,  
  
"Yeah, and besides, you all want to get home right?" I teased, "So why not just do what Lyle suggests for the time being alright?" I grinned when the others agreed to move. Aquamon and the other Digimon helped in clearing up our campsite and we all moved on.  
  
By midday Lyndsey was complaining bitterly about being hungry and tired and so on,  
  
"Can't we stop just for half an hour?" she whined; making Lyle cringe at the sound of her voice.  
  
"Oh. all right!" he finally conceded, "let's get lunch going." He ordered. Agumon, Biyomon and Tentomon all went off to look for firewood with their respective partners, while the rest of us gathered some food.  
  
"Poison Ivy!" Palmon cried out, grabbing several apples down from a tree. Lyndsey and Kim caught them with ease. Aquamon was following her nose looking for something on the ground,  
  
"Aha! Found them!" she exclaimed happily as she rooted up a handful of truffles.  
  
"You've got truffles here in the Digital World?" I asked her incredulously, truffles were rare in our world.  
  
"Uh huh." Aquamon nodded, "But we call them tree mushrooms since they grow near tree roots." She explained her ears twitching and a breeze catching her golden mane.  
  
"We should get back to the others now Aquamon, they're bound to have found lots of other things for us to eat."  
  
"Okay then." Aquamon agreed. She watched as I gathered up the truffles and proceeded to carry them back to our temporary campsite.  
  
Lyle greeted us both rather genially, a fire blazing in the centre of the clearing we had chosen to eat in.  
  
"What have you got there Alana?" he asked curiously, eyeing up the truffles hungrily. I laughed at his expression,  
  
"They're truffles Lyle. You know the things the French are so proud of having." I giggled. Aquamon laughed along with me,  
  
"Yeah. but what's French?" she suddenly asked, a confused expression adorning her face. I laughed even harder at that,  
  
"Never mind." I managed to get out, "We'll tell you some other time." The rest of the afternoon was spent quite pleasantly joking around and eating our fill of the delights the digital world had to offer. The Digimon asked questions about our world, I expected this kind of conversation; after all I'd watched the entire first season of Digimon five times right through already.  
  
"So your world has only one kind of creature that has a language?" Tentomon asked incredulously, his bright green eyes fixated on Craig's brown ones.  
  
"As far as we know. yes. But Alana swears that dolphins can talk, we just don't understand them. But then again she's crazy." My famous temper began to rise to the surface at that comment,  
  
"Oh boy," Kim sighed, "You shouldn't have said that 'Davo'. Now you've got her mad." Kim said, using Craig's childhood nickname to great effect.  
  
"Huh?" he asked intelligently,  
  
"I'm crazy am I?" I asked, one of my eyebrows began to twitch, "You all thought I was crazy to even think this place even existed. Now you're questioning a comprehensive biological study just 'cause you don't think it's even got a good basis." I said quietly, getting madder by the minute. Aquamon placed a calming flipper on my lap,  
  
"Alana, please. I'm sure Craig didn't mean it like that. Did you?" she asked threateningly. Craig gulped; sweat accumulating on his forehead and his glasses began fogging up,  
  
"No. of course not. I'm really sorry about that." He squeaked nervously, none of my schoolmates had seen the full extent of my temper, and they were pretty sure they didn't want to.  
  
"Good." I smiled and went back to eating my fish and truffle stew. Craig gave an audible sigh of relief, while the others began edging away from me, discreetly.  
  
When we had finished eating and putting our refuse away, we continued exploring the forest we had landed in the previous day. Needless to say Lyle got us totally and utterly. lost.  
  
"Lyle, I hate to say this, but I think we're lost." Kim said tentatively, not wanting to arouse Lyle's temper as Craig had mine.  
  
"Ocht, no we're no'." he announced confidently, "We haven't walked past anything more than once have we?" he asked with a smile back at Kim. Kim just sighed in reply. I walked a little to the back with Sarah and David,  
  
"So Alana, you said something about maybe predicting what our Digimon will digivolve into yesterday?" David asked. I nodded,  
  
"Yeah, but that was from in-training to Rookie. The possibilities for our Digimon to digivolve into their Champion forms are almost unlimited." I replied with a sigh. Sarah just gave me one of her brightest smiles,  
  
"Well, we'll just have to find out for ourselves then won't we?" she exclaimed, a happy note in her voice. I was glad Sarah was viewing this in the same way I was, as a learning and growing experience with people we didn't know all that well personally. We continued walking, but then Aquamon cocked her head to the side and stopped,  
  
"What's wrong Aquamon?" I asked, trusting her instincts completely. Aquamon wore a puzzled expression,  
  
"I hear voices, they sound like other humans and Digimon." She said. I called to Lyle,  
  
"Hey Lyle! Aquamon says she hears other humans. maybe we should go and investigate!" I suggested. Lyle walked to our position,  
  
"How do you know that?" he asked, eyeing Aquamon with caution, "It could be her imagination." My temper began to rise for the second time that day, but I remained forcibly calm,  
  
"Look Lyle, there's no reason to distrust Aquamon's instincts. She belongs in this world and I, for one, trust her completely." David, Sarah, Biyomon and Patamon agreed with me, Aquamon blushed,  
  
"Thank you Alana. That means a lot to me." She whispered. Lyle sighed; noticing my temper was only just being controlled,  
  
"Ok then, I'm sorry Alana, I should trust the Digimon more." He turned to Aquamon,  
  
"And I apologise for doubting you." Aquamon gave a bright cheerful smile,  
  
"It's ok, it's hard to trust a creature you've only known for a day." Lyle smiled and called to the others,  
  
"All right then people. Aquamon has heard some voices, she reckons they're human. Since we have no reason to distrust her I say we follow her 'k?" he asked. There was a mutter of approval from amongst the rest of the group,  
  
"I can't hear you!" Lyle bellowed, causing Agumon and Aquamon to jump at the sudden noise. I shook my head to clear it of the ringing sound that left me half-deaf.  
  
"OK." Came the unanimous reply. Lyle smiled and looked to Aquamon,  
  
"Ok then, lead the way Aquamon." He ordered. The entire group followed Aquamon's lead silently; hoping that the little sea lion Digimon was right.  
  
Ok then people please R&R so I can get the next chapter up before I have too much work piled on top of me. 


End file.
